Overwatch: Genesis
by Historyman 14
Summary: What do a freedom fighter and music superstar, a pair of Australian criminals, a Hindu perfectionist architect, and a former heir to an criminal empire all have in common? A chance of revenge, of atonement, of amnesty as they become players for a mysterious organization.
1. Chapter 1 Part One

**(OOC: I do not own Overwatch, or any of it charterers. Only this story. Please enjoy and review.)**

 _"We have been called many things, and been many more."_

 _"Once, under our guidance, Greece and then Rome flourished. Her borders grew, her armies unmatched, great minds created priceless works of literature, art and culture. All was well. By the grace of the Gods, our first Golden Age was to last for all times. We was consuls, generals, kings, and then were even emperors."_

 _"But what comes up must comes down. Soon we found ourselves beset on all sides by people... pagans. Heathens. Heretics. The Emperors Elagabalus and Julian failed us, as did Emperor Valens. While the Goths, the Alans, the Huns, the Ostrogoths all overcame our great works, and great plans. Soon, Rome itself fell."_

 _"However, all was not lost. We recovered, we rebuilt ourselves, we led the people of the world into an greater future. With Arab scholars and medieval universities, we saved countless works of knowledge and made great advances in technology. With the Church, we found an place of power to help influence the affairs of Europe, East and West. We helped France gain victory against England to counterbalance them. The Crusades...an different story for another time. We were many things. We were crowned kings and sworn knights. We were holy men and prophets."_

 _"In time, the Renaissance gave way. Under our guidance, the scholars who delved into art, philosophy, science, took on a much different form. Yes, there were wars and death. The battleground of Italy could never get the city-states to play nice, the Church pushed back much harder then we thought, the Ottomans had to be slowed, but all worked well. We were humanists, artist, poets, and reformists."_

 _"And then we let the fires of the Enlightenment and Revolution burn high and strong. From the Colonies rebelling against a distant imperium on a new continent, to the streets of Paris that ran red, we were philosophers, free thinkers, and republicans."_

 _"The rest I think you can figure out on your own. I will say, we made mistakes, we overplay, or underplay our hand, we allowed events to spiral out of control. However, our greatest folly was the handing of the Omnic Crisis. Our actions allow the foothold the God Programs needed to take control of the Omniums and truly start the war. However, in our darkest hour and by the light of the Gods, we found our ace."_

 _"Overwatch was our child. We're the ones who gave it life, the funding, and the chance to save the Earth from our lack of foresight. And they did. With Overwatch, we was able to oversee and influence the world not since the Cold War. Morrison got to play hero while we use Overwatch as a front for our resource and development, and projects."_

 _"However, things went down Underworld if you will. Talon, founding by...different minded members of ourselves, rose in the aftermath of the Omnic Crisis. All the orignal members are long since passed, but we let it lived, believing it would fall from the ealry power struggles, or return to the fold. It didn't and became an cancer. Reyes blew our only foothold into Talon out an widow, Blackwatch and every little lie and secret came into the light and well...you know how that tale ended. "_

 _"So here you are now. The world is burning in the flames of Hades. Talon is pushing humanity to an second crisis, while Overwatch thinks it can solve every last problem with mere ' compassion', honor, and determination'. We ourselves are divided, some having gone off the path for their own goals._

 _"What is needed, what has always been needed, is a firm hand, willing to everything, and anything to ensure the future of mankind. And who are we? Who are we really? We are the invisible hand. We are the guilds and steward of the Earth. We are the Golden Dawn that is the future possible under only us. We are the Illuminati. We are the All seeing eye."_

 _ **Unknown Location. Code-name: Ravenna.**_

 _"_ Things are getting out of control again."

"Do you think? Ogundimu has been freed and Talon is under his influence again, Overwatch has been recalled, Morrison is alive somehow, the UN is as unless since the 2000s and the Omnic Crisis, that witch from Mexico has that obsession in finding us and reports say her power is growing. It is time we start the Knights up again."

"Really? The situation may have decayed, but it is still under our control. We can still..."

"If we do not act with an firm hand now, we risk temping fate. Talon will either start another war, or Overwatch and their reckless idealism will doom us. Are the teams ready, Sulla?"

"Yes sir." Sulla replied. "All targets are reported in sight."

"Good. Give the order."

"At once, Sir."

"This better not backfire on us."

"It won't."

 **2077\. Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.**

"Catch me if you can!" Lúcio teased, dodging around his attackers as he grinned like a madman. "C'mon, move to the beat guys!" He called out, ducking under a pair of Venetian blinds. These guys were definitely not Rio police. Most likely they were Vishkar goons. Ever since Brazil made him a criminal, this was almost a daily occurrence. Lúcio refused to be kicked out of his home, and definitely not by Vishkar.

Lúcio slipped as his roller skates gave out under him, letting out a yell of surprise. The Vishkar surrounded him. The last thing he saw was the butt of a rifle smashing into his face.  
 **  
Brazilian Rainforest.**

Satya, her hair unkempt and prosthetic arm in desperate need of a tune up, was able to take several attackers down in her hideout when one tackled her to the floor before she could get to her backup teleporter. She gasped as a thin needle is inserted into her neck and her vision starts to waver. Something was injected into her. As she sank into unconsciousness, one thought comforted her. This wasn't Vishkar Corportation.

These were men making Vishkar looking like disorganized fools.

 **Belgium.**

 _"Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!"_

Hanzo let loose his last arrow, sending the Shimada Clan Spirit Dragons towards what he assumed was the most determinate assassins sent by the clan since he first left. The 'assassins' was either caught off guard and died during the night, or had enough sense and jump. Hanzo was simply too focus on what was in front of him that he failed to notice the 'assassin' coming up behind him.

Hanzo felt a sting, turning around at once, and knock the 'assassin' out cold with his bow before passing out himself.  
 **  
Darwin, Australia.**

If Roadhog survived this, he was going to kill Jamison. That thought was taking up most of the space in his head besides driving like the mad man he was down the streets of Darwin as a mob of gunmen was gunning for them both, his Scrap Gun running dry, and it was not the police. Between they crime spree and blowing up Junkertown (the Queen and her people got what they had coming to them for an long time) had put targets the size of the Outback on them both. Only an matter of time before he and Junkrat's number was called, and he was almost fine with that.

But they had a clear way out of Australia, away from the hoard of Junkers still wanting Junkrat's 'treasure' (if it could even be called a treasure to begin with). The Queen (who managed to survive the explosion somehow), the police, the wave of bounty hunters were all out for their heads. But no. Jamison had to make it difficult for them, making a scene as they robbed the museum and woke up half the goddamn city.

Their jeep shuddered to the side as an RPG collided with the ground behind them.

"Stand back!" Junkrat yelled, clearly unstable. An old World War II grenade was clutched tightly in one hand. "I'm armed! I- I'll blow us all up, you hear!"

The gunmen stood around them and watched, as if daring him to pull the pin.

"I warn ya!' He pulled the pin and tossed the grenade at the feet of the gunmen.

Nothing.

"Idiot." Was the only thing Mako could say before the two was knock out cold, and darkness over took them.


	2. Chapter 1 Part Two

**_Unknown Location. Code-name: Ravenna._**

"Is it done, Sulla?"

"Yes sir, all targets have been taken into taken, although we did lose men in each. They're en route now."

"Acceptable if tragic. Have them sent to the Gelo Facility. I want them briefed and ready to go within the hour. Oh, and put an call in to Aachen, New York, and Orleans while you're at it."

The Omnic Sulla nodded, and left the room. Jason lifted his glass and took a sip of aged wine, sliding comfortably into a 16th century chair. He sighed contentedly.

 _"All goes well thus far, even if Simons and the other worry my plan backfires. We're been too lax for too long. Jupiter and Minerva guide me."_

 **The Gelo Facility. Somewhere in Sicily. 2077.**

Satya hated it. She hated being taken, and held against her will. She hated how Vishkar used her skills, and vision for an better world for their own selfish gains. She hated how they had tried to kill her over five hundred times ever since she defected. She hated how everyone she work with turn their backs on her and threw her to the dogs of Vishkar. She hated how she was without her arm.

She was out of order, out of balance, broken, unless. And she hated herself the most. And this is when she cried.

XXX.

Lúcio, world class freedom fighter, and music superstar, was _definitely_ having an bad day. He always knew he would. Even when he was a kid on the backstreets of Rio, he had always been in love with wide open spaces, playing football with the other kids on the block, hockey, or making his own mix tapes with his dad.

Now? Trapped in an small cell, taken by who knows who?

The Brazilian, in one of the rare moments of his life, felt truly nervous and afraid then not even his music, or optimism could fix.

XXX.

Hanzo could feel his dishonor as he sat in his cell, quiet as a church mouse and in deep meditation. He could not decide which was more dishonorable: Being beaten, being taken alive, or having his bow and arrows being taken from him.

What little he knew was it was not the Clan. The Elders would have killed him long ago by now. The Shimada Clan have many enemies and rivals gain from over the centuries, so many he himself did not know them all. It seem likely that now one of them have acted and taken him to setter an age old feud, or send him back to Japan to face the Elders wrath.

It did not matter to him who his kidnappers was, or what they games was .

He shall regain his honor to the fullest. And no power, or force on this Earth could stop him.

XXX.

"I know what you're going to say, but in my defense...I _really wanted_ to rob that museum..." the Anarchist Jamison Fawkes in his attempt to 'apologize' the best way the Junker could, but Mako wise he would just shut up. Even since the two got captured, he would not shut up, going on half cocked plans, 'apologizing' and in general avenge rants about bombs.

Whoever got them, they was good, or just damned lucky Junkrat screw themselves over back in Darwin.

"OK! New Plan! We jump the guards, steal their outfits _and_ Key Cards, _cut the alarm_ , _then take an radio_ , and rush for the door!"

The silence filled the room.

"Oh right! The cameras!"

Between Junkrat 'Grand Escape Plan Part 4' was underway, and having to listen to it, Roadhog knew something else was going on. This wasn't Overwatch, or Talon, or the Queen, or the Police, or even your avenge suits. This was a bigger player at work, and Roadhog knew deep down in his gut there be killing to do.

XXX.

Soon enough, an video screen slid out from an wall of the cell, and turn off, drawing the attention of the five in the cells. The man on the TV was well dress man, setting behind an hard oak desk, in a very room that looked like something out of an museum, fill with artwork and statues.

"Hello Ms. Vaswani."

XXX.

"Hello Mr. dos Santos."

XXX.

"Hello Mr Shimada."

XXX.

"Hello Mr Fawkes and Mr. Rutledge."

XXX.

Symmetra looked up from her sorry state at the man. "W...what do you want?"

"I only wise to make an offer to you. To you all in fact."

She dry her eyes the best she could as she stood up, making herself strong as she was before the best she could. "All Who else is here?"

XXX.

"Whatever games you are playing, I will have no part in them." Hanzo, stubborn and honor bound as every, spoke.

"Its no game Mr. Shimada. I would think your time as the Shimada's Scion would have given you an better 'poker face', if you will."

Hanzo eyes narrow, but he kept listing.

XXX.

"You see, I am with an...organization of a means that seek new skill and people, an new team, in order to protect the world. Not unlike say...Overwatch." He spoke, but with a tip of distaste with the word 'Overwatch'.

Lúcio knew better then to listen to this guy, but what other choice did he had?

XXX.

"You are all seeking everything. Redemption, revenge, atonement. Each of you have been wrong, or have carry out crimes that you seek to undone, but yet that is without of reach. We can give you that and more. In the end, all sins are forgiven, even yours."

Junkrat was yelling about something, getting an lawyer, or not to fall for an 'two Yankee bit con', but Roadhog was taking it all in. And said...

"You got yourself deal."

XXX.

His brother Genji words rang in his mind at that movement.

 _"The world is changing once again, Hanzo, and it's time to pick a side."_

"I shall accept."

XXX.

"All right, I'm game." The Brazilian, giving in to whatever the dude was selling.

XXX

Satya, deep in thought, gave in to the possibility of not only being freed from Vishkar's shadow, but also to remade herself in using Order to cause only harm, and chaos in their name.

"Very well."

"Good. You will not not live to regret this. You will soon be released from you cells, given your things back, meet your teamates, and be sent on your first mission...to the Bayou."


	3. Chapter 2

**(OOC: A shorter chapter. But enjoy.)**

 **Somewhere over the Louisiana Bayou 2077. USA.**

The new found 'team' sat in silence as the _Pegasus_ class aircraft flew over to the landing sat. If someone had a pot of water, it would be boiling at this point. Lúcio and Symmetra both loathe each other, Hanzo was trying to block out the smell of Junkrat while wondering why his Gods have forsaken him, and Roadhog was making sure Jamison would not break anything, or set the aircraft on fire. (Which he had already done at least once before take off.)

For the pilots, Billy MacLaren, a Canadian, and Chenault, an Creole-Cajun, the silence was eerie. Someone had to break the ice, or this would become the norm.

"So….you guys excited for this mission?" Was the only thing Billy could ask to the team. _"_ _Oh nice MacLaren. Real nice."_ He slap himself in his mind over the stupid question as soon as he said it. "Honestly, I always wanted to visit New Orleans. I had the idea of a concert before Vishkar came after me." Lúcio said, also trying to break the ice. (Symmetra aside.) with the team.

"Let me tell you about Looosiana here boy." Chenault, ever with his million dollar grin, spoke, heavy with his accent. "We got Bourre, Étouffée, jazz, and all the women you could ever want. That be heaven for me."

"Bah! Just a lot of swamps and dipsticks. Can't even believe we're even going here, ya hear?" Junkrat could only complain at this point."

"Boy, don't me come back there you hear?!"

"Make me why don't ya!"

Junkrat found himself pick up by a greatly annoy Mako. Even with a gas mask, Junkrat knew when he upset Roadhog. And it was one of those times. "Shut. Up. Now Jamison."

Hanzo could only look at Symmetra at the scene and wonder if a headache was coming on. _"_ _Ignore all distractions, Hanzo. Do not waste this chance of honor over some unsophisticated idiots. Flow like water. Flow like water…"_

"Come on guys! Be a team here!"

"Stay out of this music man!"

XXX.

The swamp itself was litter better. Fill with mosquitoes, alligators, and leftovers from the Omnic Crisis. Many criminals also found it a safe haven deep in the bayou now as they did in 18th century. The reason for this whole mission was twofold: A 'test run' if there ever was one like this, and recover some unknown item in a ruined observatory. What the item was a unknown, but it was said to be in a safe in the main office. And the reason why they could not just fly over?

Talon paramilitary forces was in the area.

The trip pass the swamp, traveling down an lightbridge made by Symmetra, was marked by silence, avoiding Talon patrols boats, and a run in with a alligator. (No thanks to Junkrat.) Soon the observatory was in sight, and fill with Talon turning the place upside down for whatever was inside.

From behind an overturn tree, Hanzo watch before turning to the group. "They outnumber us greatly, but I have dealt with far larger before." A boost maybe, but there was truth to it to the former heir of the Shimada Clan. "I shall attack from the roof, Symmetra and Lúcio, you will come from the dock, and cover the Junkers. Once we're inside…"

"OI SHITHEADS!"

And...that was Junkrat, going in headfirst, bombs exploding and madness in the eyes of the self-proclaimed 'freedom fighter'.

"And….and he will blow our cover to Talon…." Even he was speechless.

"Was...was that a part of the plan? I don't think that was a part of the plan guys."

They could only look at each other before going in after the Junker.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Gelo Facility. Somewhere in Sicily. 2077.**

Satya ate her lunch in silence. One thing she would admit about this organization: they spared no expense when it came to their meals. The dishes served, her utensils, her dessert even her glass of water: all was made to her exact liking, down to the amount of spice in her main dish. It was this time she could finally think and process everything that had taken the last few days, try and clear her head.

First was 'Junkrat'. If there was ever an embodiment of chaos, it was Junkrat. He wore tattered and ragged clothing, the most crudely made prosthetic limbs (a far cry from her own that Vishkar had made for her), while his hair always smelled like smoke. Not only that but he had a complete disregard for rules, or plans, or any coherent strategy. The first mission in the observatory came to mind.

XXX.

 _Another Talon agent fell to the floor as Symmetra formed a hard light, kinetic barrier to protect herself. Talon forces swarmed around her, seething for them. Junkrat had truly kicked the hornet's nest, and he was having a grand old time. The rest? Not so much. Hanzo was letting arrows fly like there was no tomorrow, Lúcio was wall riding, keeping Talon off their feet, and Roadhog was...well, whole hog._

 _"_ _Bombs Away!" More Talon agents were sent flying as Junkrat's homemade bombs exploded with sound and fury, all while Junkrat laughed like a madman. Though his bombs were dangerously close to the large and rusty telescope._

 _"_ _Insolent cur! Watch where you toss your bombs!" Hanzo yell, letting loose an arrow into an Talon's throat, the masked man gurgling as he fell to his death, toppling over the railing. Hanzo's words were too late, the telescope creaking noisily before crashing down on everyone._

XXX.

Satya did not believe in the concept of 'luck'. She followed the simple facts of life, the order that came with it, and that experience comes from training. Luck was, in Satya's mind, for the small-minded. Though a small part of her was grateful fortune did favor them in Louisiana.

Next was the Junker's 'bodyguard' Mako Rutledge, or 'Roadhog.' She grimaced as she took another bite of her food, wondering how in the universe these names existed. Make was a towering seven foot three bear of a man, with the most hideous tattoos she had ever seen. But something about him truly scared her, far more than Vishkar ever could. She wasn't sure if it was his height, the gasmask he always wore, or the fact that he could tear Talon's forces apart with his bare hands.

However, besides being a psychotic criminal from the Outback, he was the most reclusive and private of the team, spending more time to himself, or keeping Junkrat from blowing the building up. There was something... more to the man. Some deeper meaning the Universe itself would not allow her to see. Taking a sip of water, and another bite, she thought back to after they have beaten the Talon force, and found the package…

XXX

 _The place was a wreck, looking more like a battleground then an abandoned building. Smoke, the acrid stench of gunpowder, sweat, and more filled the air. Most of Talon was either dead or unconscious. The so-called package, an aged yellow envelope with something heavy inside it, was secured._

 _The team, even Lúcio, was giving Junkrat hell between rushing off into the observatory, his carelessness, and nearly getting them all killed with the telescope. None of them notice an Talon Commander pulled himself up from the ground, grabbing an assault rifle. He had a clear shot, could cut them all down while they argued…._

 _The Talon commander found himself hooked like a fish, dragged towards the towering Australian. Roadhog towered over the man, his eyes burning with rage, and leaned forward._

 _"Leave. Now. And don't you look back."_

 _The commander nodded in fear and, as the Australian released him, the Talon operative scrambled off the floor and ran without a second thought. The team could only look on, and then at Mako._

 _"What?"_

XXX.

She finish her main meal, and started on her Gelatin Flower cake. Next was dos Santos and Hanzo Shimada. What could she say about the Brazilian? Even after her escape from Vishkar Corporation, she could only see Lúcio as a street ruffian and a anarchist on stolen Vishkar technology. As much as that made her sound like a hypocrite, it was the only way she could see him as for the time being.

Last was the so called 'assassin' or 'crazy ninja' as called by the Junker, Hanzo. The team's 'leader' if they had one. She had heard of the infamous 'Shimada Clan', and that he left the vast criminal empire over 'bad blood', or something. The clan was from what she read was now near-nonexistence thanks to Overwatch operations years before, and was clinging to life in an district of Tokyo, Hanamura. What ever happen between Hazno and his family was none of Satya's business. She... had respect for the man. The way he carried himself, order and discipline was in every step, and every action he took. A born leader if she ever saw one. Even he had called her an 'kindred spirit'(Whatever that meant). For now, he may not be a friend, but someone she could follow.

Her meal finished, she put away her tray and left the cafeteria, back to the workshop the Organization have given her once they came back. Her 'safe place' while she could work on new models of her hard-light turrets, or her prototype teleporter, or other blueprints and schematics she was able to take with her, or redrew from memory. She could also say this about the Organization: they was not lacking in funds.

XXX.

 **Unknown Location. Somewhere in Southern California. Headquarters of Tartarus PMC.**

"Is everything ready?"

"Sure boss. We got the evidence to framed Helix, and our forces are just waiting for the green light. They won't know what hit them till we bury in a shallow grave. Talon's going to love this."

"Oh they will. Put me back on the Council." He pull himself a cigar. Soon enough, everyone would know Tartarus was back in action. But most of all: Amari would know that not even her daughter was safe from him.

Payback was such a bitch.


	5. Chapter 4

**Overwatch. Watchpoint: Gibraltar.**

There was good days and there was bad days. And then there was days that just screw everything you thought you had right with no clue what to do next. The original Overwatch team it fair share of all three up till the very end.

This fell into the third category.

The recalled Overwatch was all meeting within Watchpoint once the news had hit: Massive attacks on Helix Security International facilities within Egypt, and abroad. News and information was at best spotty and about a massive fog moving up the coast of Maine at wrost. But they was able to learn, Helix was in total ruins, and smoke could be seen everywhere in Egypt.

"Athena was able to pick up an transmission a few minutes ago." Winston started, his voice full of dread. "It was carried with Fareeha's ID codes, but... I think we should all watch this." He fill a switch, and the transmission play out.

XXX.

 _ **Helix Security Facility. Cairo. Egypt.**_

 ** _A hour ago._**

 _Pharah gritted her teeth as she went airborne, the ground sailing away beneath her as she thrummed her jets. It was total chaos. Explosions and gunfire. This was not a battle, but wholesale slaughter. A squad of the attackers turned, and started gunning for her. With a war cry, she let loose a fury of rockets at them._

XXX

"Fareeha...my daughter..."

"Wait a second..." The voice paused. "Athena, zoom on the soldier, left side with the patch, and enhance." Morrison knew that symbol anywhere. But it couldn't be them. Right? Sure enough, the image became clear and it was the symbol that he, Ana, Reinhardt, Torbjörn and every old member of Overwatch feared….

A flaming pair of doors.

"Tartarus."

"Who?" Questioned Hana, raising an elegant eyebrow. 76 turned and gave a hard look at the young Korean. "Who's Tartarus?"

"Not long after we won the Omnic Crisis, a private military company calling itself 'Tartarus' started up. At first, it was just like most others after the Crisis, willing to do the dirty work that governments were unwilling to do. Eventually, they started selling their services to the highest bidder. After a few... incidents... in Afghanistan and Southeast Asia, we realized just how ruthless... just how brutal Tartarus actually was. We gained proof of their immoral activities, doing the dirty work for tinpot dictators. Most of its soldiers were thugs from prisons, or the criminally insane. And the things they were willing to do..."

XXX.

 _Pharah had been training new recruits right outside of Cario when the attack happen. They all had so much potential, so much promise. They reminded her of her younger years. And...and they were all dead. Most didn't had a chance to even know it was the real deal before they was dropped. The few that survived sacrificed themselves to see Pharah escape. She let them all down, she let the new members of her family die. But now was not the time to grieve._

 _What was left of Helix Security was a burning wreck, and surrounded from all sides. Getting past the crossfire from both sides nearly burn out her jets, but she made it._

 _"Chief!" A voice rang out. A rookie, by the look of it. "We thought you was a goner ma'am!"_

 _"Who's in charge here!" Pharah asked quickly._

 _"You are! Everyone else is dead!"_

 _Fareeha wasted no cover pulling him to cover from an attacker's shell. 'God give me strength' she thought as she made her way to a makeshift command post._

XXX.

"Eventually, we was able to shut down Tartarus. Most of their leaders were arrested and their forces scattered, but we failed to capture the man behind it all. Even gave Reyes a run for his money. Even now, we still don't know who he is, but now…."

"Um...sir...I think there something on the news about what's going on…". Mei found her words as the group turn to one of the screens, and the headlines.

 _ **HELIX COUP PLOT EXPOSED?**_

 _ **CHAOS IN EGYPT.**_

 _ **SAUL SUTHERLAND STEP FORWARD WITH EVIDENCE OF HELIX CONSPIRACY, TAKES ACTION HIMSELF WITH PMC.**_

 _ **HELIX SECURITY: THE SECOND OVERWATCH?**_

 _ **"**_ _ **IN A SHOCKING TURN OF EVENTS, WE NOW HAVE REPORTS OF ATTACKS ON HELIX SECURITY, BUT EVEN MORE SHOCKING ARE THE PLANS LEAKED BY ELEMENTS WITHIN HELIX PLANNING A COUP OF EGYPTIAN GOVERNMENT. "**_

XXX.

 _Fareeha felt like she was dying and it was probably not far from the truth. Blood dripping from a thousand holes in her Raptora's plating, the suit's HUD flickering in and out, the world was impossibly heavy as it weighed down on her, alongside her failure - her inability - to protect her teammates. Her family. They had been overrun, pick apart without mercy or hesitation. A last stand she lead at the motor pool had ended with Pharah using her rocket launcher as a rife, swinging it around before she fell along with everyone else._

 _Jesse would be proud with that last one._

 _Someone turn her over. "Sir! Its her!" Her eyesight was failing, but her hearing just a little better._

 _"Good. Will she live? I didn't make my comeback just for her to died in the first act."_

 _"_ _Don't worry Saul. She live once the Doc takes a look at her. The news and even the UN is eating up the fake evidence. Even if they survived this, Egypt is ours, and Tartarus is back from the grave."_

 _"_ _And Talon will be begging me to come back. Make sure you send this to Overwatch."_

 _"_ _Sir?"_

 _"I what them to know it us. I what them to know we're in business again, and the bloody ghost of vengeance is coming to them."_

 _And blackness took Fareeha, having a last hope of her mother and the rest of Overwatch coming to save her. But it was not to be."_

XXX.

"Good god…" McCree himself was taken back at the horror brought down by Tartarus, and the fact Fareeha was... taken by... them. Almost no one could comprehend what has happen, be it the field agents, to the higher ups. Even Jack, or the 'shield of Overwatch' was littler better. Mercy and Mei both felt like throwing up, Hana felt uneasy in the first time in her life. Ana was….

 _"_ _I find you….I promise...I won't failed you again."_


	6. Chapter 5 Part One

**Town of Samson. Washington State. United States of America. 2077.**

Another mission, another day in life of the 'Knights'. He wasn't fond of the name that the Organization gave them, but it worked for what they were doing. Lúcio was listening to a new mixtape he been working on back in the facility. Even being forced to work as to what was no doubt a hit squad for what amounted to an conspiracy from some kind of hard-cover thriller novel could not stop him from doing what he love.

And he really needed it at this place. The town of Samson, Washington State. Small little town nestled in the Coastal Region and, from what the group was told, Samson was just an average all-American small town. Nothing special about it officially, they were here officially to check in on a missing team that hadnot reported in the last week or so. But this whole place was…. It was creepy. IT felt like something out of Stephen King for sure with the noticeable lack of people, the thick rolling fog, and just... just…

Not right in any possible way.

"Stay alert, I feel eyes watching us." Hazno warn as the team work down main street, homes and buildings were boarded up or ransacked. Cars sat in the road, or parking spaces, stuffed full of personal belongings - a few even with the keys in the ignition. The whole squad was on edge as Symmetra lit the way, yet another benefit of hard light technology. Even Junkrat knew something was wrong, a rarity if there ever was one, and kept quiet for the most part.

"Don't know about this mates... something fishy about all this... and it ain't the blooming fish." Jamison Fawkes giving a very honest and truthful complaint as Lúcio eyed some graffiti on an shop's front-facingwidow.

 ** _Don't drink the water!_**

 ** _God is dead!_**

 ** _Weep and cry!_**

Not the most uplifting set of words.

As the group pass an alleyway, Lúcio stopped dead in his tracks as he saw... a little girl no more than... 10 he'd say. Her Sunday dress was dirty and torn while her hair lay matted flat against her head. Her skin was pale and her head hung low, looking at the ground. Lúcio immediately went into big brother mode as he roll over her, forgetting to alert the rest of the gang. "Hey, hey now. Don't worry menina, I got you now…" He said as he bent down to her. The girl did not seem to notice him, or even move a inch

And then, without warning, she jump on him like an wild animal, and with enough force to knock him back onto the pavement. The girl was clawing at him as Lúcio let out a cry. "O inferno?!" The rest of the team heard it, and came rushing over. "Get her off me! Get her off me!"

Mako pull the girl off, only to find himself at the mercy of inhumanly cheap nails, trying to rip his mask and then his face. It was then Roadhog notice it. Her eyes. Her eyes had no life, no color, no meaning. Only a dull sense of hate, and need to kill. He did the only thing he could do, and threw her and threw her hard against the brick wall, hard enough to hear bone breaking and snapping.

The group stood in shock, beyond words, and watched in muted horror as the little girl picked herself up off the pavement and advanced towards them. Junkrat was the first to notice something far worse. "Umm...fellas? I think we might be in an sticky matter."

Everyone glanced behind them, out onto the street, and saw what Junkrat saw. Coming out the buildings and homes were the residents of Samson. Their eyes were dull and dead, just like the little girl's, while their skin was pulled back and grey. They moved stiffly, disjointedly. And there were dozens of them. Twenty. Fifty. _More_ of them heading their way.

"Zombies!" The Australian yelled. "They're actually zombies!" No one paid him too much mind. Hanzo fired an arrow and watched as it hit its target, breaking through the skin and... and the man still came towards them. Hanzo's hands quivered and he let loose two more arrows, this time doing the job as it went down. The rest of them team was having similar issues. Even when went down, two more would take its place.

"We must make a tactical retreat!" Satya yell as one came dangerous close with an swing of a club.

Hog was punching his way. "You think!?"

The sound was loud. A sonic scream. Glass shattered all around them and fell like rain to the pavement, while the team clutched their ears in agony. A man came running, pulling Lúcio up from the ground. "Glad to see you! Now follow me!" He wasted no time, voice filled with panic and urgency, leading them into one of the boarded up buildings on the street and slamming the door shut. Their ears rang dimly and, after what seemed like an eternity, the ringing stopped.

The team took a good look at the man who saved them. He was a part of the Organization, evident by the stylish greatcoat and gas mask that most field agents seemed to wear. But it was worn, duct tape in some places. Dried up blood could be seen on his arms, and boots. Despite him saving them, there was something... uneasy about him as he spoke. The faint whispers of a Bengali accent held on his voice, with only Satya noting it.

"Well, that was fun," The man joked, collapsing into one of the plush couches in the living room. "Now please tell me you got bigger guns somewhere? And keep your voices low, I don't want them to hear us."

XXX.

 **Unknown Location. Tartarus Base.**

Fareeha let out a cry and a cough as the punch connected with her gut. And another. And another.

"Ohh...did that hurt? Hmm?" Her torturer asked if he was an child's doctor asking if the needle hurt to an six year old. Fareeha kept her eyes to the floor, arms tie, hanging from the ceiling. "Hey! I ask you a question! Did it hurt?" He lifted her head by the chin... and got spit tossed in his face. He wiped it off and glared down at her. "You bitch!" He yelled as he smacked her across the face. He paused and grabbed his rifle, turning it so the butt would be the main instrument to impact her gut, when the door swung open.

"That's enough!" The voice snarled. "I said you could have some fun, not brutalize our guest."

"But...but...yes sir. Sorry sir."

"Good. Now leave, soldier."

Her torturer gave her one last glare, a warning that if they were ever left in the same room... Fareeha winced and lifted her head gingerly to look at what she assumed to be the commander. It was the man's eyes that first caught her own. They... they reminded her of her own mother, Ana. She could see the weight, the guilt in them; things that came only from veterans and heroes like Ana. At a young age, Fareeha was quick to learn this, and knew when to give her mother her 'alone time' after a mission. But in the man's eyes there was also a deep anger, slowly smoldering behind his eyes. The man was old, at least the ages of Ana and Jack. His face was olive-toned and weather beaten, while his armor was antiquated. Old-school ablative armor, upgraded no less than a dozen times, with a flaming doors emblem hanging as a patch on his chest.

"At long last, I get the honor of meeting the child of Amari." He spoke. His voice was refined and almost kingly, like a strong oak, and belied his age. "Tell me, how do you think your mother would feel about her girl failing in her mission?"

Fareeha's blood boil as she try, and lurched at the man, even while tied. "Don't you dare talk about my mother, you nadhil!"

He didn't seem fazed by it and began to circle her like a shark. "Don't be rude, Fareeha. I'm telling it like it is." He simpered. "I know what it's like, the bitterness of defeat. The loss of comrades. Let me be the first to tell you, your comrades' deaths was done for a far nobler cause than you or anyone else could possibly imagine." He came close, his face mere inches from her own. "Tell me. Your mother, the other so called 'heroes' you grew up with, did you really know them all that well? Didn't you question them as Overwatch tore itself apart? Didn't you ever wonder just how your mother failed, or why Morrison gave Blackwatch a blank check, and looked the otherway until it was too late?"

Fareeha paused for a moment at his words. "My mother did tell me what happen, about the mission, and why she disappear till now. As for Jack and Gabriel…." She paused again. "Jack made the hard choices the best he could, that no one else could or wanted to. Gabriel let his pride get the better of him."

He smirk. "And that's what Ana told you? What Morrison told you? Ana was all about saving her own skin, she screwed everyone in her little disappearing act. Morrison let his best friend experiment on himself, running wild without oversight because it gave him a clean conscience, looking the other way till it hit him like a lighting bolt from Olympus. And then he bailed on his 'family and friends' before the smoke clear. Do you know how many of Blackwatch and even Overwatch agents joined up with Talon after Switzerland? It's a lot."

"What... do you want?"

"I only want to open your eyes, Amari. Tartarus does not hid behind a cape of 'self-righteous justice'. The world is heading to an very bloody chapter, and collapse if you will. The ones you stand side by side is going to matter the most. Work with me, and pull the world from the chaos…"

Fareeha looked down at the floor for a moment. Her heart pounded in her ears. She looked up and said…"Never, you bastard. I won't betray Overwatch or its ideas. I won't betray my friends. And _I won't betray_ my mother."

The commander let out a very annoyed sigh. "Fine. Have it your way. Enjoy the beatings." As he turned, the door opened and the torturer came back in, smiling a hideous smile. "No permanent damage." He ordered the torturer, who nodded without hearing it. As Saul closed the doors, he began to hear the cries of pain and the sound of flesh punching flesh, the sadistic grunts of the torturer.  
 _  
"So hardheaded. Tétoiou eídous paráleipsi. Like her mother, or my ancestors. Just got to beat it out of her then. Káti pou den mou peirázei."_ Saul smiled as he walked down the hallways. His mind drifted to the coming days, of his return to the world, and most of all his son. _"_ _I wonder how Jonathan is doing. It is a new dawn for us all."_


	7. Chapter 5 Part Two

**Town of Samson, USA.**

The agent glanced quickly through a crack in the boarded windows, shaking his head as those... _things_ shambled around the street or simply stood in place like a statue, waiting for something - someone - to come their way. The team sat in the living room, silent as a grave. The agent's orders. The agent came back and flopped down onto the floor, groaning as he rubbed his sore arm.

After a moment, Hanzo spoke. "Agent...," The man began softly. "Where is your group? What happened here?"

The agent gave a weak, bitter laugh. "I'm not supposed to tell you that," The agent spoke after a moment's beat. "You're just here to get me out. You want to know what happened?"

He pointed at the wall behind them, a spray of dark red stained against the peeling wallpaper. "That," The agent said, "That was my CO. Gave himself a shotgun kiss. Our medic burned himself alive like those Buddhist monks out in South Vietnam." He laughed again, stronger this time, but just as bitter. "Everyone else is dead."

"All right, but what about the zombies mate? Mind explaining that one?" Junkrat ask, drinking down a aged beer he found in the kitchen.

The agent gave him a very annoyed look that even the gas mask could not hide. His eyes burned into the Aussie. "They're not... zombies. Well, they're not undead. Infected, if that's the right word." He pulled out a small manila folder from the inside of his coat and threw it onto the table. "And it's that man's fault."

Satya picked up the folder and opened it.

"Doctor Paul Mayfair. Child prodigy. In German, he'd be called a _wunderkind_. Part of the American super-soldier program years back. Had an obsession with pushing himself farther - a lot farther - than anyone would normally let him. When he got fed up, he left and tried to go public." The agent smiled darkly behind his gas mask. "The Americans... well, they crucified him. He went underground after that."

"Until now." Satya spoke mournfully. "He resurfaced?"

The agent let out a sadden sign. "Yes, the Organization tried several times to recruit our dear Doctor Mayfair, but we had little to no success. We tracked him here, with him protecting his ass with a small security team of humans and omnics. When we entered the town... Āllāha…" He put his head in his hands as he pull himself together. "He had poisoned the town's water supply. Most of the people here were turned within a day. Only thing that saved us is the fact he can't control the infected, and he lost most of his security detail thanks to us and 'them'. He's hold up in the town's high school, trying work a way out of here."

The agent stood, one fist wrapped tightly around his rifle, the other balled into a tight fist. _"_ We can't let him escape. We have to end him and his work here, and now. He won't stop at Samson. He's got plans to poison a dozen other towns in the region. If we hit him now, hard and fast, we can send the bastard to hell. We can save thousands."

"I don't know about ya mates, but this isn't what I signed up for." Junkrat scoffed. "I'm getting the hell out of here, mates. Right Hog?"

Mako was silent as the field agent seemed to freeze in the beginnings of a step, only to turn around and give the Aussie a heavy right hook that sent him flying into the floor. The team jumped to their feet, weapons drawn as the agent glared down at Junkrat with a look of hate behind the goggles in the gas mask.  
 _  
"Haven't you been listening?_ Mayfair is insane. Samson is only the start." The agent hissed through the ventilator. "If he gets away, he will do the same thing here all over the state. If we capture him the Organization will just find a way to use him. He has to die."

"You...you really not gonna listen to this nut? He's apeshit!" Junkrat exclaimed loudly.

"We can't let innocents come to harm," Hanzo spoke clearly. "We shall going to bring this man to justice." Hanzo was already thinking about putting a noose around this man, no, this monster's neck once they find him.

Symmetra nodded. "We were given a mission. We shall carry it out, no matter what happened here." Symmetra felt sick to her stomach, but hid it behind a professional face.

"Ain't no one deserve this, especially people who ain't fighters." Lúcio snarled. "This guy's gotta go." He was never more sure in his life.

"Come Roadhog! Talk some sense into these nuts!" Mako, for his part, was still silent. And Junkrat understood the silence. He understood what it meant. We're doing this whether you like it or not. And you're coming with us.

XXX.

Across the way sat Samson High School, where Mayfair and his bodyguards were huddled in safety. The team watched from a rooftop as the infected surrounded the school and filled the parking lot. The agent had told them the Samson's local police and surviving townsfolk had tried to hole up in the city hall. City Hall had been overrun within a day, made evident by the burned-out husks of police cars and the makeshift barricades. The main building of the high school had guards on them acting as lookout.

"Where's the nutjub?" Junkrat hissed. "I bet he ran off. I warned you about helping him out…"

"Jamison, please be positive in this. And no bombs." But Junkrat had a point. This was clear to Lúcio and the others. The agent had told them he 'needed to do something first' and had not been seen since. He couldn't have….

The explosion rocked the street. As one the group turned, to see the agent laughing manically as he tossed grenades left and right. Cars exploded and threw infected back or tossed them into the air.

"Hey! Freaks! Dānaba! Come and get me!" The agent giggled like a maniac. The infected moved towards him as he fell back, firing trying to get as many to come after him. Symmetra moved to help the agent, and paused.

"Let's go." She spoke. "He's drawing them off."

He was drawing the infected's attention, focusing them all on himself, so the team could get into the school. And it was working. The few guards on the school's roof were too busy looking at the madman throwing grenades at the infected.

"Shouldn't we...you know, help him?" Lúcio moved to help the agent, but stopped as Hanzo laid a hand on his shoulder.

"He made his choice." Hanzo replied. "Honor him by completing our mission." Hanzo took aim and let loose a arrow. Then another. And another. Two guards fell from the high school's roof and, with a nod from Hanzo, Symmetra created her lightbridge to cross between the two buildings.

"We can't just leave him!" Lúcio exclaimed. "No way, brother. I'm going to go and give him a hand." Scion moved in front of the young man immediately.

"Don't waste his sacrifice with your own death," The Scion snarled. "Don't be an idiot. Follow the mission."

Lúcio wanted to argue more, about letting the man get himself after saving them earlier, that is was simply the right then to do, but gave in after seeing no one else would support him.

"Fine…"

XXX.

The smell of death hung heavy in the high school's hallways. It rose up and wrapped itself around the team's throats, choking them with the scent. The team held their breath as they moved through the hallways, making quick work with any infected still shambling around. Shots and explosions could still be heard outside, but they paid the sounds no mind. They stopped the stairway as Hanzo pull out a map given by them by the agent and Symmeta created a teleportation pad, if things went south back to the bed and breakfast where they first arrived.

"Mayfair should be in the auditorium." Hanzo spoke. "Fawkes, you and Rutledge will hit the main office and the front doors. Santos, you take the school's garage. Vaswani and I will take the gym. If anything happens, contact the rest and fall back."

XXX.

The scientist said it was simple testing. That it would not take long to give him the results he needed. That is what he said. He never mentioned he was poisoning a whole town into monsters, nor that he couldn't control them, nor that some shadowy organization was after him. At definitely never told him _that most of his men were dead or worse._

The mercenary leader was a man who was beyond angry. And yet he could only watch uselessly as the scientist puttered from work station to work station, muttering under his breath about who knows what, working on his 'keys to the kingdom'. The auditorium (the gym had been set on fire to keep the infected away) had all of the chairs ripped up from the floor to make room for Doctor Mayfair's equipment: tubes with unknown liquids, needles and syringes, and gurneys with both the dead and infected strapped into them tightly.

"I am so close... just need more time..." Mayfair muttered to himself. To the casual observer, he would look not out of place as a comic-book's example of a mad scientist: wild and dirty grey hair, cybernetic implants embedded in his head, bloodshot eyes, and a look in his eyes that even the mercenary leader felt uncomfortable under. "I'm so close... I can find it..."

"How much longer is this going to take, Mayfair?" The leader snarled. "The car should be fixed by now. When it is, we're leaving."

The scientist glanced up from his work, his eyes boring intently into the mercenary leader. "Be silent! You have little idea of the accomplishments I have done here. I am one step closer to starting the new age. MY AGE!" He yelled out and waved his arms in glee as the mercenary leader could only watch in disgust.

The mercenary commander was tired, angry, and ready to just take out his pistol when the _pop pop pop_ echoed faintly in the room. He grabbed his walkie-talkie and pressed down on the button firmly. "The hell? Echo 2, report. Echo 2, is it more of those things, or is it that nutjob in the gas mask? Come in, over." Nothing, but static as the shouts and shots got closer.

"Can't you idiots do anything right?!" Mayfair roared.

The mercenary commander was _just_ about to pull his pistol on Doctor Mayfair, his fingers brushing against the holster, and... and the doors burst open. Lúcio rolled in and, taking advantage of the shock, used a sonic burst on a mercenary to throw him into a table. The crash of equipment and test tubes came like glass rain against the hard floor. Mayfair wasted no time, grabbing a metal case and making a run for it.

His reward was an arrow to the knee.

"Now Doctor..." Hanzo remarked. "Don't think we'd let you go like that..."

The doctor looked up from his bleeding keen to a group of very angry people. "Now, now ...I am sure there is something we could work out…"

XXX.

The town of Samson was put into lockdown mode. After... dealing with the dear Doctor Mayfair, the team was able to get into contact with MacLaren and the Organization. Within a few hours, a cargo aircraft full of special field agents send by MacLaren landed and began the arduous task of clearing the town and surrounding area of the infected. Row after row of body bags lined the streets, sidewalks, and the parking lots of the town. The team sat in silence on the steps of the high school. They couldn't find the words to talk of what lay in their hearts. Just...sat in silence. Even Junkrat said nothing, if out of some form of respect he could muster.

"Well..." A voice above them spoke. "Look at you all. Well done, boys and girls." The team glanced up to see a man swathed in a light brown suit, a dark red tie hanging down the middle of his chest, with the same color of his red leather shoes. A tattoo of a cross lay prominent on his hand. "You saved a lot of lives from Mayfair's work."

The team did not say anything.

"Where is Doctor Mayfair?" The suit continued. "His work?"

They look at each other before Lúcio spoke up. "He...got killed in the crossfire with his bodyguards and the infected. The fire destroyed his work. Nothing left." A lie like any other.

The suit only rise a eyebrow but seem to accept it. "A pity. Despite his madness, he was invaluable. Oh well. No reason to cry over split milk." He pulled out a cigar and lit it, puffing smoke and exhaled contentedly.

"What happens to Samson?" Hanzo asked. "To everything?"

The suit took his cigar from his mouth and exhaled, a thin puff of smoke wafting upwards. "Erased, of course. The town of Samson will be removed from every public record. Every map, book, tax code, birthday." The suit took another drag of his cigar. "Every person from here will be removed from the book, or relocated given a new death. Every building will be torn down."

The team looked at each other uneasily. Was it that easy? Removing a whole town and all its people? It was one thing for a town to die through a natural disaster, like Pompeii, but this? Roadhog looked uneasy, the proposal reminding him of what happened in the Outback as Lúcio press for more answers.

"But...what about any survivors? Did anyone besides that one agent make it?" Lúcio asked.

The suit nodded and exhaled, another waft of smoke drifting lazily upwards. "Ah yes. Agent Rani, your friend with the gas mask. He managed to survive, and currently recuperating in a rehab center. He has extensive wounds, mental and physical. Other survivors?" The suit shrugged. "There's no one else." He turn, and toss his cigar. "Get some rest. You all need it." He walked away as the team pulled themselves up from the steps and walked back to the _Pegasus_ as Samson and the horror here was wrap from existence.


	8. Chapter 6 Part One

**Unknown Location. Code-name: Ravenna.**

There were thirteen seats around the cold stone table, one for each member of the Council. These were the captains of industry, men and women of influence, who pushed the Organization to slither its way to control the course of human events. They were the ones who ran the world and had for ages. They, of course, proclaimed themselves the "humble servants of humankind". From their seats, projectors displayed their holograms, shimmering ghosts of blue-white energy.

"Mayfair's loss is unacceptable." Dow yelled, his voice hoarse. "We spent too much time and wasted too much resources - all to find him and his research - just for your knights to screw it up!" Dow took a deep breath, his chest heaving, and tried to control his shaking hands. "I knew restarting the knight program was a bad idea from the start. If only you listened to me..."

"We may still be on the sidelines, with this sacrifice up in smoke," Jason said, calm and cool. "The loss of both Mayfair and his research is tragic, but you are missing the bigger picture. My team managed to stop him from starting a plague from sweeping across the Northwest. And the fate of Samson is proof I need to tell you Mayfair was at best a dead end, and at worst risk giving him far too much power and resources."

"Your team? How dare you. You little…"

"Enough, both of you." Auzenne spoke in her thick French-accented voice. Jason smirked as Dow snarled, sitting back down in his chair. All that yelling was bad for his throat. They could always trust Auzenne to keep the meeting on track. "If you two are done...Wilck, what's the latest reports from Russia?"

Wilck, a German from the city of Aachen, enlarged the screens of the latest reports and newsreels from the Second Omnic Crisis. The TV screens flickered light and sound, and the collection of thirteen watched intently. "It is the same as before, meine Dame. A bloodbath. The RDF hands more and more power to Volskaya for Svyatogors and mechs, while the Omnics keep digging up their brothers from the first Crisis while building new ones." Wilck paused to take a sip of water. "With the surprise attack on Moscow, the Russian Government has return to St. Petersburg, enforcing Volskaya's hold. As of now, the borders are solid, locked in place, but we believe the Russians are readying themselves to retake the ruins of Krasnoyarsk while the Omnics consolidate their gains for their own push. Omsk is the most likely target."

"Have they found Perun yet?"

"Nein. If the Omnics have... there wouldn't be a Russia left." Perun. One of the original God programs that went both self-aware and started the original crisis. Perun was the most cunning, the one that all others feared. Even the other God Programs feared Perun and his wrath. His defeat was only because the other God Programs had been beaten, and the Russians had pulled one last trick from their sleeve at the end of the war. Officially, they shut down the omnium, quarantined Perun, and were finally victorious. Unofficially, Perun just...disappeared, breaking the Siberian Omnics' ability to fight, and giving Russia victory. The reactivation of the omnium and the attacks on Russia seemed to be a accident, a glitch in the system. Even the Organization didn't know just happened to the AI, but he was one of the few they actually fear.

"In any case, we must protect our assets, and operations in the Federation. Talon seeks to destabilize the region further as it has, and must be countered. Same for reported Overwatch actions in St. Petersburg. Possible under the table deals. That is something we all can agree. Next is Helix Security. As of now, they are in a state of free fall. With Ogundimu's breakout, and now Tartarus emerging, I doubt they survive this."

"We should buy out the HSI while we can." Gadisa of the East African Federation spoke slowly. "Adding Helix to our military arm will help bring up our other PMC's and military forces to speed."

"No. We should let Helix burn itself out. Not a single one of our operations, our corporations, anything, should be associated with them. Not now. The public thinks they was trying to engineer a coup in Egypt? Fine. We can buy out their bases and contracts. It would be cheaper that way." Dow countered.

Jason only gave a another smirk. "Cheaper, maybe, but we would lose valuable men and influence still tied to Helix. We risk giving all that up to Talon, Tartarus, or even Overwatch. Do you want to be the one to lose the Congo to Talon and Tartarus?"

"You little…."

"A vote then, oui? All in favor of buying out Helix?" Auzenne interrupted.

9 raised their hands.

"All against?"

4 raised their hands.

"So." Dow gave a disappointed look. "We salvage what we can from Helix and its holdings."

"I believe we are done for the day." Wilck spoke with a sense of finality. "Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt."

One by one the holograms disappeared, leaving only Auzenne who remained.

"So... what's the real reason for buying Helix?" Auzenne asked.

"You got me. The main reason is we have a bug. And big one." Jason shrugged, raising his hands upwards like he were surrendering.

"How big?"

"Vitruvius." Came the reply.

 _"_ _Vitruvius?!_ " Auzenne was stunned. "And you thought you could keep it a secret! Mon Dieu! Jason, do you have any important that man is! I have always supported you, but this…"

Jason raised a hand to interrupt Auzenne's stream of consciousness. "Relax," He began. "The knights will take care of this. Vitruvius is currently held in an HSI facility in the Rocky Mountains. He's been there since he turned himself in. He hasn't said anything. With buying Helix, the Knights can just walk in and take him, piece of cake. No one else needs, nor should they, know."

"So you say."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

XXX.

 **Overwatch. Watchpoint: Gibraltar.**  
 _  
"Tragedy in Spain was avoided today when Overwatch operatives apprehended armed gunmen at the Zaragoza–Delicias railway station who were holding over 100 people hostage. This same group of gunmen also planted several bombs around the station threatening to detonate unless their demands were met. Overwatch agents, while holding intense hostage negotiations, planned and executed a successful breach into the station. They were able to take the gunmen out without a single hostage being injured or killed. All explosive devices were found throughout the station to be disarmed, or strangely even frozen solid. All Overwatch agents left the scene and transferred authority to Spanish police and the Spanish Special Operations Group._

 _A tragedy of unimaginable depth was averted thanks to Overwatch. However, while Overwatch is considered an illegal organization by the United Nations, was praised by the Spanish Prime Minister for their heroic acts of courage. London, Warsaw, and Moscow have, however, condemned their actions calling it 'reckless acts of vigilantism'. The United Nations and the International Court of Justice have refused to comment._

 _Coming up next, we interview with Fredrik Hanevold, a prominent political scientist from the Nordic Union over the possible acceptance of the Baltic States into the Nordic Union. In addition, there are rumors of the Deadlock Gang resurfacing in the American Southwest, major events happening for Helix with the United Nations investigating, and..."_

Jacked turned the TV off and put his head between his hands. He _should_ be happy. The operation in Spain had gone without a hitch, Tracer and her team saved lives. They did it with passing colors. But Overwatch's recent success was overshadowed. The never-ending battle with Talon, the threat of war in Russia with everyone looking the other way, rising tensions between humans and the Omnics, civil war in the Congo. It was enough to make him mad. Add in the return of a ghost that was Tartarus from the Golden Age, that Tartarus crippled Helix, and all but took over and nearly remade Egypt into their little state, and Fareeha was now a POW of _Saul._

"Don't beat yourself up Jack. You know I don't blame you." He sign as he turn around in his chair to find Ana in the room. "None of us do. Well, maybe Torbjörn, but he's always been like that."

"And I thought that you'd be trying to get back into Egypt." Jack replied.

Ana only smirk as she took a seat next to the aged soldier. "Nah, after the first time, I know when to pull back. Don't want to go into the danger zone all needlessly."

"Not how I remember it."

Ana shrugged. "Hey, someone needed to keep an eye on you during all those missions." She smiled softly. "Hell, I'm still watching your back. But you always did have a way to get in the way of my shot."

For a moment, just for a moment, they laughed together. Just them, no memories, no mistakes. Just laughter. Ana's face darkened and she became serious.

"Do you think I would let Fareeha go without a fight?" She said slowly. "Never, not when I only just got her back, just got you back, even with all the trouble you cause. But Saul knows this, he knows we tried to rescue her. He let us in, Jack. He let us reach the Necropolis before Taratus firebomb and chased us out."

"What about now?"

"Now? ... Now things are blocked. I can't reach any of my contacts."

"The bastard was playing with us. And I thought Garibale was bad."

Jesse walked into the Meeting Room. Big hat with a wide brim, dark brown leather boots, and a Peacemaker that thumped against Jesse's hip with every step. "McCree. Don't you have guard duty?"

"Had a poker game with old Genji last night." Jesse replied. "Let's just say he better be drinking more coffee the next few weeks."

Jack - 76 - could only sigh, sipping at his beer with the cowboy. He couldn't really get drunk,thanks to the super-soldier project. But thankfully a hard drink was still a hard drink, and he needed it. Jesse made himself right at home, clicking his boots onto the table and pulled out a long, thin cigarette. "I think the whole team's on edge, and I don't blame 'em. Everyone gotta be thinking that old Saul gonna come knocking right about now…"

"If he wanted to, he would've done it already." 76 answered. And right now, Overwatch could not afford a outright attack on them. Not now. At its height, Overwatch had well over a hundred thousand agents, with unlimited UN funding and state of the art bases around the world. But now? They had, at best, a few hundred agents running around the world playing hero. No funding, officially criminals, and using bases that were at best on the verge of falling apart. Overwatch's revival, for all the good it done in the short time since recalled, was a far cry from the golden years.

"So, what do we do now, Jack? Can't say this lollygaggin' doing us any favors…"

Jack paused as Ana answer. "We do want we done before, Jesse." He answered after a long while. "We fight for what we believe in. Help those in need, even if they don't want us. We fight Talon, we fight Tartarus, and we find my daughter. That is our mission, Jesse. That is my mission."

The cowboy could only smile as he sat up. "Couldn't have said it better." He got up, fixing his hat as he got to his feet. "Oh, Hana's gonna be shipping out to Korea, and Tracer's throwing her a little shindig as a going-away party. Asked me to see if you two are interesting."

Ana let a smile show as she pull Jack from his chair and set down his beer on the counter. "It's better not be a surprise going away party. I'm too old for surprises."

"Ana, we don't have time for…"

"You need to learn to relax, Jack."

XXX.  
 **  
Deadlock Gorge. Arizona. USA. Main Branch of the Deadlock Gang.**

For all the boredom that guard duty was, and it was massively boring, it was easy. Hardly anyone drove down Route 66 these days, except maybe the odd tourist. The rich folk had their nice, big trains and their paved roads. No one bothered with this road, and definitely not this hole in the wall that was the gorge. Andy took a sip of his coffee that tasted like it was boiled dirt no matter how much sugar he added as he kept watch from atop of the diner. The view was beautiful, that much was for sure, but it came with a whole lot of nothing besides the train bridge over it all.

"Not like anyone going to drop by." Andy muttered. "What else could happen?"

Famous last words. He tempted fate and would be punished for it.

He heard it. A car engine barreling down the tunnel. Almost like a blur, a dark grey car came out like a bolt of lightening, and came down the road before coming to a sudden stop. The car itself look like something out of a old movie. A Duesenberg Model J outfitted with hover wheels and all.

"Where the hell did you learn to drive, the demolition derby?!"

"So I ran a couple of lights, so what?"

"You almost ran us off the road! AND had the police on us tails!"

"Hey, we lost them, didn't I?"

The car doors opened and slammed shut. Two figures stepped out of the car and Andy took a step back. It... it was them. It couldn't be them. The first figure, a woman, looked up and noticed Andy. "Hey Kelly, we got company." The second figure, a male, grinned a wide Cheshire grin as he hoisted a hand cannon.

"Our first catch of the day." The man spoke as he fired the cannon, and the last thing Andy felt was burning pain in his chest, and nothing else.

XXX.

It was the sounds of yelling and gunfire that woke Ed, the ringleader of the Deadlock Gang, from his daily nap. "What the hell is going on out there!? Cops? Feds?" He roared at a lieutenant before the main gate exploded inwards. The gang members pulled out their weapons, aiming at the gaping hole as a bike was thrown through.

"Knock, knock!" A voice called out. "Did you miss us?" Ed paused. That... that voice. It couldn't... it _couldn't be_... The two figures stood before them. One was a male, and the other a woman. Both were wearing a pair of matching grey suits and a long, sweeping trench coat. Their eyes were blood-red and their voices had a slight mechanical edge.

"Kelly? Katie?" Ed coughed out, stunned. "Is... is that you? You're alive?"

The woman, Katie, let out a disturbing laugh. "Kelly, look, they remember us!"

Kelly let out his own laugh. "They should, we used to do business with each other... right before you sold us out! "

"But... Your voices... why are they...?" One of the gang members stammered out. The two seemed so pleased with themselves as they pulled their faces off like masks - showing metal. Chrome with red optic eyes burning out from where their eyes would be.

"It's not just our voices, Ed." Kelly giggled.

"We got a complete makeover!" Katie chimed in. "Now about how you sold us out…"

The Deadlock Gang couldn't believe their eyes. Ed spoke up after a moment, blinking rapidly as if to clear the sleep from his eyes. "I don't know what you talking about! Your ain't Kelly or Katie! They were flesh and blood, not some freaking omnics! Let them have it boys!"

The gang let loose every with everything from handguns and pistols, to assault rifles and semi-automatics. Someone even had lifted an RPG from a case and fired. The explosion rocked the hideout as boxes fill from shelves as it seem to be over.

The smoke began to clear. Ed heaved a sigh of relief. The smoke cleared even more and... and Kelly and Katie were standing there like nothing had even happened.

"Oh Ed... Ed, Ed, Ed. You really shouldn't have done that." Kelly laughed as he and Katie advanced slowly, before disappearing into a blur of motion. He found himself lifted by cold metal hands as the gang took a step back in fear, struggling in Katie's tight grip. "You set us up! You were the one who sold us out to Blackwatch!"

Kelly appeared next to Kaite. "We rotting for years in prison! And you going to pay…"

A hidden blade sprung from Katie's wrist and slashed Ed's throat open, the blood drenching the cool metal hand. Katie dropped Ed onto the floor as he bled slowly, unable to breathe. "Now listen up! You all work for us now! If anyone objects...well, you see what happens from that. Now, any objections?"

No one spoke.

"I didn't think so. Now listen up!" The gangster couple got together the Deadlock Gang was all, but couple. "With the change in management, we thought it would be good for us all to have a little... group exercise." Kelly smile as he project a hologram map of the USA from his hand. "Started with this little diamond. It's a small little place called Watchpoint: Grand Mesa. The boys in blue used this place to house and test all sort of weapons!"

"They won't know what hit them."


End file.
